The Twins
by Abbey1700
Summary: The Kuroskai twins never leave each other's side. But what happens when they are torn apart? *I don't own Bleach at all*
1. Chapter 1

~Introduction~

Ichigo and Rukia had finally got married and settled down. They were living happily in the Soul Society. Byakuya had suggested it so he could keep an eye on Ichigo. But, somehow, Ichigo had 4 kids with Rukia. There names were Nintai and Choju, the 16-year-old female twins (Nin and Cho for short), Yuki the 12-year-old son and Seiji the 8-year-old son. They were all very beautiful and bright children. They were strong and had very strong spiritual power. Well, all except Nintai. Nintai was always the odd one out when it came to spiritual power. But, for some reason she got the most amazing zanpakuto. It looked really small and scrawny when not released, but when it was, watch out. It was powerful. Depending on the mood she's in, her outfit and sword would change into animal-based things with powers to match. Like a bird is where she has a feather tail and she has wings, while her zanpakuto could make massive wind waves that could chop you in half. Too bad it was hard for her to release it. No matter how hard she tried, she could only release it when _her_ life was in danger.

~Chapter One~

Cho and I were inseparable. Sure we had boyfriends (well she did) and friends but no one had a bond like we did. We did almost everything together. Shopping, studying, reading, training, art and even missions. Yep, we're both Shinigami. But then, the accident happened. One day her and me were just talking with our dad when Captain Hitsugaya called us.

"Hello these are the Kuroskai twins." We answered in unison. Seiji always giggled when we did that.

"Hello Nintai and Choju, this is Captain Hitsugaya. I need you both to go out on a mission in the real world for hollows. Be over here in 10." He ordered, sounding cold as usual.

"Roger that!" said by us in unison again. Seiji continued to giggle. We turned to our dad.

"Who was that?" He questioned, although he probably already knew.

"It was Captain Hitsugaya." I answered. I was overjoyed because usually he only asked for Cho, but I still went, but he asked both of us this time!

"We're going to the real world to eliminate hollows." Cho explained. All of the sudden our mom poked her head into the living room where we were standing.

"Oh, that reminds me of the time I met your father!" The bright-eyed women exclaimed. Oh god, not this story again.

"Rukia, please spare them. They need to go over to Toshiro's place for a mission." Dad interrupted. I gave him a smile and we turned to mom, bowed, and ran to our room to get changed. I grabbed my sword, Dobutsu Aiko-ka, and headed out with my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

I looked over at Cho. She was my twin. Well, almost. The one thing that was different was our eye color. People said I had been born with the eyes of a devil. My eyes were the blood red with an even darker red for the pupil. Hers were just plain brown. Personality-wise she took after our mom, Rukia, while I was more like our dad, Ichigo. We both had long hair with an odd orange going into an odd purple. We were built athletically.

On our way over to Captain's place, I heard something in the bushes. I threw a small razor blade over that way. Yuki and Seiji popped out of the bushes, Yuki got hit with the razor blade and has a small trickle of blood on his forehead. Seiji was laughing at Yuki.

"What are you two doing? I told you to not spy on us!" I yelled. Then I heard something in a different bush and now I was really mad. I took out my sword and in seconds the bush was torn apart. Guess who it was? Mom and dad were also spying on us. They had the dumbest looks on their faces. Cho just started laughing and talking with them. That pissed me off even more.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" I yelled. Furrowed brows and an angry mouth decorated my face. A common look for me.

"Wow you really are like dad aren't you sissy?" Seiji said and giggled. He sure did giggle a lot. I sighed, looked at him, and smiled.

"What are you talking 'bout, Mama's boy?" It was true. All, except me, were like my mom. I was more like dad. More of an angry attitude, furrowed eyebrows and I had a mask like him too. I hadn't mastered it yet. I looked at my clock and panicked.

"Cho we need to go! We're late!" I yelled as I grabbed her wrist and ran for it. Waving goodbye to our family.

~Osamu's P.O.V~

She was beautiful. Nintai Kuroasaki was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Most people think good-natured Choju was better, but not me. Nin was strong, elegant, funny and most of all, amazing. Too bad she didn't know who I was.

"Osamu get out here." The voice belonged to Ichigo Kurosaki, her father. I scrambled to my feet from the floor of my home. So he knew I was watching them.

"Y-yes S-sir?" I choked out. He was already standing right in front of me carrying his 8-year-old son. He glared at me with those intense eyes of his.

"Wanna come over for some tea?" He smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, sir. I would be honored." I said as I bowed.

My name is Osamu. I am in the same squad as Nintai and Choju. Although 3rd seat Nintai would never notice someone not even ranked. Nintai actually had the ability to become a captain, but her sister wanted to stay with her. Nintai was very strong but her inability to release her zanpakuto was another problem for her.

"Spacing out there, Osamu?" Yuki Kurosaki asked while patting my head. "How old are you any way?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I don't have one. But I look and have the same abilities as a 16-year-old, I guess." I said not really putting much thought into it.

"What's your favorite color? What's your zanpakuto's name? Do you have a mask like daddy and Nin? Have you ever been to the real world?" the 12-year-old questioned as we all walked to their house.

"Don't have one, Shi No Engimono, I guess not, and yes." I answered. It seemed to make him happy so I didn't mind.

"Two more questions, do you like Nin?" he gave a creepy smile

"What gave you that idea? As a friend though, yes." I replied feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Last one," he said smiling, "how did you die?"

"Yuki!" His father and mother asked in unison.

"It's okay, I'm not sad." I said, "It was a long time ago, when I was 7." I started, looking down.


End file.
